


Matchmaker

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, Pining Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All of Hogwarts knows that Draco and Harry pines after each other- everyone but themselves. With both being completely oblivious of the situation, Hermione Granger decided that those boys needed a push.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, I am still alive. Sorry for being inactive, but I hope that you will all like this Part 1 of a two part story. This story is meant to be humorous and all fun, so I hope that you enjoy this little fluffy fic :)

“He’s absolutely taken with you!” Hermione eagerly whispered to the Slytherin across of her, who she had found reading a book in the library. The ‘he’ that she was referring to was, of course, Harry Potter.

Draco simply brought his mouth to a thin line. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You’re oblivious to what’s happening. Or just plain stubborn.”

“ _Or_ ,” Draco added, “Maybe I just want to read my book in peace. Which I was in the middle of doing before you barged into my personal space and attacked me with all of these _assumptions_.” His eyes trailed back to his book as he tried to focus on what he was reading.

“Assumptions!” Hermione exclaimed and was quickly hushed by other students around her. She glared at them but lowered her voice, “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t confident about it. I mean it’s so _obvious_. In the Great Hall? He’s staring. During class with the Slytherins? Staring. That one time Pansy accidentally spilled butterbeer on you so you had to take your shirt off? Staring as if his life depended on it.”

Draco continued to stare intently at the book, and settled for ignoring her. Hermione grumbled before she slipped away. At least she didn’t miss the red that flushed quickly through his cheeks when she mentioned that last bit.

She smirked at the thought of that. It was obvious that the two boys liked each other, but neither is doing anything about it. All that Harry is doing is pining after him with his long stares and sad sighs. And since that boy isn’t going to do anything anytime soon except for more moping, she thought she could give him a little push.

But before she could meddle with anything, she had to be _absolutely_ sure that those boys had solid feelings for each other. She got Draco’s sign, now she needed Harry’s, even if she was certain that he did. But there could always be something called misinterpreting mixed signs. She just had to be sure.

And after that, Hermione Granger, will be playing matchmaker.

 

 

 

 

Hermione tapped the edge of her quill against the parchment on top of a book continuously. She was seated on a specific couch in the 8th year common room where she, Harry, or Ron would always do their homework on, if not at the library. This 8th year “tower”, made specifically for the returning students, was temporary until they graduate, so this common room was particularly small.

Hermione was comfortably sitting on one side of the couch with her book tilted at an angle so that Harry wouldn’t see the parchment behind it, since the paper was already completed. Harry was under the impression that she was working on homework, while she really wasn’t. It was completed long ago.

Harry was on her right side, who was doing his own homework and was particularly focused on it.

Well, he _was_ focused on it until Draco and Blaise came in and settled on a couch across the room from them, giving Harry a clear view of Draco.

Hermione knows this already because Draco and Blaise always settle in the common room after dinner in the Great Hall. It wasn’t really planned, it just gradually became a routine of theirs.

Hermione noticed this small little pattern long ago, and remembered it just earlier when she was putting her ‘plan’ into action.

Normally, Hermione and Harry did not do their work at night since Hermione always finishes it early, but Hermione insisted that they work on it tonight. She told him that she was going to be busy tomorrow, and she wouldn’t have any time to do her other work.

Suddenly, Harry looked up as he heard the portrait swing open and Hermione watched Harry lay his eyes on Draco. She observed him discreetly as she saw Harry trying to put his focus back on his homework, but obviously failing, due to the fact that his eyes just somewhat trails back to Draco.

Hermione suddenly stopped tapping her quill when she saw Harry bite down on his lip as he struggled to stop a smile from appearing. She raised an eyebrow at the sudden action, and looked across the room. She saw Draco jokingly pouting over something and Blaise laughing his head off.

She smiled. Phase One: Done. She was _absolutely_ sure that the two oblivious boys fancied each other. It was time for action— now for Phase Two.

 

 

 

 

 

Hermione brought Harry to the library on the weekend. It was more like _dragging_ him, while she insisted that Harry finishes his Potions essay there.  “Might as well do it now, Harry. If you’ll decide not to procrastinate then I’ll help you do it in the library,” she had said.

When they arrived at the library, Harry was bewildered by how much people were in the library that morning.

Harry stopped to a halt at the entrance as his wide eyes took in the _enormous_ crowd. “Hermione…” He says slowly, “Why the hell are there _so many_ people in here? Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and— _everyone_ is here!”

Hermione looked around as if this was something that happened every day. She shrugged, “Seems the same to me.”

“What—no… I swear there are like four or five people who comes here during the weekends…” He trailed off in disbelief.

“That just means you don’t come to the library enough,” She said back, in an accusing tone.

Hermione grabbed his arm and the two looked for a place to sit in the filled library.

Harry, on the other hand, was turning his head everywhere while Hermione dragged him through the library. His brows were furrowed and he looked genuinely confused. “Why are they so… _quiet_?” Harry whispered to her as they walked around the tables.

“Well, Harry, if you haven’t noticed we’re in a library,” Hermione replied.

“Yes, I know that,” Harry shot back, “but isn’t it awfully weird that the students are actually being quiet? I would’ve thought that with most of us together, it would have been mayhem.”

Hermione would’ve agreed to that. If they weren’t all here because of her plan, all of them would be chatting and doing their own thing.

She shrugged, “Maybe everyone just has a lot of work to finish this weekend.” Harry didn’t reply, still weirded out. Hermione couldn’t blame him- the library was holding most of its capacity. Which was all part of her plan, of course.

They continued walking around the room and found that every table was taken except for one table…

One that only Draco was sitting in.

It was a small table by the window and could only fit two people at most. There he was, working quietly, although it was obvious he was, too, confused about the sudden increase of students in the library on a Saturday.

“Er… maybe we should just find somewhere else to work,” Harry said uneasily when he realized that the only open table left was Draco’s.

“Oh don’t be silly,” Hermione waved him off, “I thought we had made peace with Draco long ago. Let’s join him.”

“Well, yes, but it’s not that…” Harry started, but Hermione was already approaching Draco.

“Hello, Malfoy,” Hermione greeted him with a smile.

Draco looked up at her and rolled his eyes, “Are you here again to pester me about…” His eyes quickly shifted to Harry, who was awkwardly standing behing Hermione. He cleared his throat and muttered, “Nevermind.”

Hermione shook her head and said, “Nope. Actually we were wondering if we could join you, if you wouldn’t mind. The library is pretty full and you have an open table.”

Draco glanced at the empty chair across from him. “It’s a pretty small table and there’s only one open chair... but I guess if you pull up a chair then we could all somehow fit,” He offered, uneasily.

“That’s wonderful, thank you,” Hermione politely responded, “You can take that chair, Harry, I’ll go find one to pull up.”

Before Harry could said anything, Ron suddenly appeared beside Hermione. “Hermione! I’m so glad I caught you. There’s an emergency and I really need your help,” Ron exclaimed.

“Oh? Well yes, then, we really should get going,” Hermione said, urgently. There really wasn’t an emergency. It was all part of the plan.

“Wait, what?” Harry asked horridly to Ron, “What emergency?”

Ron, who was told only to come in an say an emergency, did not know how to respond. He and Hermione did not discuss an excuse for the emergency.

He glanced over at Hermione uneasily and said, “Er, well, my papers got all mixed up and-”

“And I was the one who had helped to organize all of his papers for him before. But they arent all in the same place, it’s just one whole big mess,” Hermione finished for him.

Harry looked between the both of them, “That’s what you call an emergency?”

“Yes, some of his paper may have been lost and it’s important that he does not because we _are_ graduating this year,” Hermione replied. Ron only nodded.

“Well, we must go now, Harry. Don’t let this stop you from doing your work, though, all is well,” She said to him.

“But you just said…” Harry started, but they were already walking away.

The two made their way to the exit and Hermione made sure to let Dean know to keep watch on Harry and Draco while they’re gone.

Once they were out, Ron started spurting out in disbelief, “Merlin, Hermione, how did you do all that? The library has reached its maximum capacity limit and you somehow knew that Draco would be there. How?”

“Okay, but to be fair, it wasn’t all me. It turns out that Dean and Seamus had made this bet thing with at least half of the school on who would make the first move between Harry and Draco. I didn’t know about this until recently, and it gave me an idea for the plan. They’ve all agreed to help,” Hermione shrugged, “And I knew Draco was going to be there because he’s always there on Saturday mornings. _I_ know because I’m always there, too.”

“You’re mad if you think this’ll bring Draco and Harry together, better yet in a relationship,” Ron said as he shook his head.

This doesn’t bring Hermione down, however, because she know that somehow, her plan will work. “We’ll see,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's Part 1! Thank you for reading <3 Also, comment things that you would want to see in Part 2. I'm in the process of writing it, but I want to include some of your ideas for this story. Part 2 should be up soon :)


End file.
